Secret Santa
by Ms Amber
Summary: -ONESHOT- When 12 FMA Characters have decided to give one another a secret present, who will get what? Royai and a bit of the other pairs. First half-romance story. Merry Christmas to ALL! Rated T for some occasional swearing. Please R


_**Secret Santa**_

**PoX's Note: ****Because it's nearing Christmas, I've decided to write an FMA story based on this event! As you can see, the title of this chapter is called 'Secret Santa' because… you know why. The FMA characters are giving secret presents to others! Wonder who'll Roy give his present to? What about Havoc? Or Lan Fan? Or… whatever, you get the point. I'm practically spoiling it for you. I guess you've noticed its Humour/Romance, and that's pretty weird, but you know, I'm in the mood for a Romance story. Oh, and this is a OneShot too. And to add, they're in High School. Weird, right? But it's easier doing it in high school then anything else. And Al is in his real body, not in armour. Well, please read and enjoy it! And this is in first person too. POV's from all the characters. Just to tell you guys… and girls. Hope you don't get confused! **

**Roy's POV**

Today was the day.

It was the day that everyone was waiting for. Well, only Riza, Havoc, Rebecca, Ed, Winry, Al, Mei, Ling, Lan Fan, Fu and Falman were waiting for anyway. We were going to pick out a name from the hat with all our names written on a piece of paper and give that person a secret present.

Yep, it's called Secret Santa.

I wonder who I'll get. If I get Ed, I'm probably going to give him a cooked shrimp. What about the Xingese people? There's nothing to give to them. What do they like? Well, I know the Xingese prince likes food. Maybe I'll give him a free lunch at a restaurant. But is that even a present? Damn, I'm just wasting time just thinking about all this crap! I should be going out and meeting all the others to start this thing!

Walking along the busy streets, I recalled that we were to meet in the train station, though I can't remember why. Perhaps it was because Winry was still in Risembool and that she was arriving here in Central today. After all, she went to go and visit her grandmother Pinako. Whatever, as long as the others are there.

At first I couldn't see them, and I thought that I must have gone to the wrong train station or something when I saw them in a huddled group, muttering to each other. I noticed that Havoc and Falman had not arrived yet. Still doing the assignment we got for Science? Sure hope not, as we can't waste time just waiting for them. But just as I think this, I see them walking side by side to the train station.

"Yo, Mustang!" Havoc waved in the air in greeting. That was his usual way of greeting everyone these days. I nodded curtly to him and walk to the rest of the group. They were still whispering, and I announced loudly, "I'm here."

Ed turned around and sulked. "Oh," he simply said. "Hi."

Riza nodded politely at him. "Greetings, Roy," she replied. "We're just discussing matters about what we're doing. You know, Secret Santa…"

"Then let me join in," I said. Havoc and Falman had caught up with me and we were all talking about it.

Mei asked, "What are we going to do? I mean, I forgot to bring the hat with all our names in it…" I stared at her in surprise. Yesterday we told her that the hat with all the names in it was in her supposedly capable hands. I guess we were wrong. But we can get another hat. I mean, I'm wearing one right now.

"Then use my hat," I offered, taking it off my head. "As for paper, we can get it from Havoc's English workbook, as he's holding it right now."

"Huh? What?" Havoc glared at me. "No way! Use someone else's!"

Ed shrugged. "We only need a page, maybe two," he persuaded. "Come on; you're doing all of us a favour by ripping just one page off…"

Havoc sniffed. "…fine." He took off a page and gave it to Ed, who ripped it off into small pieces, exactly twelve pieces. After all, there were twelve of us giving each other presents. Luckily, Winry had brought a pen with her in case Ed broke his automail again doing who-knows-what. Now they were using it to write their names. I wrote mine really neatly for some odd reason. Usually my handwriting was pretty crap.

As we put our folded paper in the hat, Al began to toss the paper in my hat. Then he stopped and handed it over to me. "Take one," he said. I took one and read it. It said: Roy. Wait, that was me, wasn't it? "Hey…" I told Al before he moved on to Riza. "This is my own…" I was trying not to embarrass myself, but it seemed that Al was the one who was embarrassed.

He took the piece of paper and held out my hat again to me. "Take another," he replied. I took my time on this one, and Ed was tutting impatiently as I did this. Taking it out, I looked at the name. I couldn't believe it. It was the person I wanted to give a present to. Always.

It read: Riza.

**Ed's POV**

That stupid bastard! Trying to look cool? Well, he's just a stupid guy who doesn't know he's ten times tables!

Well, actually, maybe he does.

Sulking, I saw Riza take her paper and she stared at it with her eyes narrowed, but nodded. Al asked Havoc to take it, and he took one. I mean, he has to take one anyways. Then Rebecca took one, and then it was my turn. Al handed Roy's hat to me. "Hurry up," he said.

I glared at my younger brother but put my hand in the hat and quickly pulled one out. Al went on to Winry while I read the piece of paper. It had Al's name on it. I sighed. What the hell could I give my brother? All he can talk about is Mei and cats. That's about it. I mean, he also talks about apple pie, but I can't cook apple pie! Only Winry and Gracia Hughes know how to! Maybe I should just ask them. But then, it would be _their _present to Al, not mine.

In thought, I didn't know what to give him. I couldn't give him a real pet cat. I mean, he would be happy and all, but I won't, and we would have to vow that we would keep it with our life and clean it's shit, feed it water, give it food, vaccinations, and all that crap that I'm not screwed to do, especially since I've been receiving dozens of assignments per week.

Then I thought of the best thing I've ever thought of. I could give him a toy cat! I mean, it's still a cat… right? Just a fake one, but Al wouldn't get angry or anything. He could keep it in his bedroom and sleep with it along with the rest of his plush toys. How immature of him.

When Al took the last piece of paper, he gasped. Everyone stared at him in a who-the-hell-did-you-get look. But we were not supposed to say who we got. That would just ruin our Secret Santa thing. I asked, "So, do we go shopping for two days and give each other our secret presents after?"

Ling sighed. "No, you idiot," he replied impatiently. "We go shopping _today_ and on the second day – which is tomorrow - we go over to Roy's place and put our presents underneath the Christmas tree that he has – without anyone knowing that you put it there – and then… when it's time, we open it."

"Hey!" Roy protested. "Why is it _my _place? Who said we're going over to my house?"

"Ling did," Mei answered, and Ling glared at her. She shrugged.

"Plus," Winry added. "Don't you know how Secret Santa works?"

"Umm… nope?" I had no freaking way how Secret Santa works. I mean, I've never ever done this Secret Santa crap in my life! Every Christmas I just celebrate with my brother and Winry. That's it. We do nothing. Just chat, eat, watch TV, and then go home. I don't even know why we have Christmas. There's no point.

Riza sighed. "Do you want me to tell you?" she offered me.

I would have liked to know, but at the same time, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear all the instructions and everything when I could be playing Mario Party 8 on my Wii right now. Before I could even reply, Winry snapped, "You don't have to tell him. I will."

Everyone stared at her in surprise. I hissed at her, "You're embarrassing me!" There was rumour in high school that Winry had a huge crush on me. And I guess it's true. I mean, it's totally obvious, and even I have to admit it. But then, at times like this, I don't want to get embarrassed.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said after a moment's pause. "We should be going shopping right now. It's already 2:00pm, and there's only about three hours to go shopping, as the shops usually close at 5:00pm. I'm sure it's going to take forever for everyone to go and find a present for the person they have."

"Well, duh," Lan Fan finally spoke up. "I'm going now. I need to go and buy the present… quickly." Without waiting for a reply she disappeared. Fu sighed at her immaturity and quietness and quickly ran off to catch up with her.

Lan Fan was the quiet one in high school. She always got damn straight A's and yet looked pretty attractive. I have to admit, I did like her when I first caught sight of her, but then, Winry was more my favourite. And plus, Ling looked perfect with Lan Fan than me anyways. Well, that's what everyone says.

Soon, as everyone left, it was only me and my brother Al. He fidgeted around for a moment and soon blurted out, "I'm dying to find out who you got!"

I sighed. How could I tell him that I was going to buy him a present? "I'm not going to spill the beans," I replied. "How about you tell me who you have?" Usually if I didn't tell Al something, he wouldn't tell me anything either, but today he was obviously in a different mood than every other day.

"I've got Mei," he confessed. "But I don't know what to give her. I mean, she likes Alkhastry and so do I, and we excel in it in Alchemy class, and she likes pandas, especially Xiao Mei, but I don't know anything else she likes! Please help me!"

I felt a jolt of sympathy for my brother. Sometimes it's hard to find out what the person you like the most likes. If I got Winry, then I wouldn't know what to give her. Probably a wrench, but then I'd get beat up by it and she'd use it as the Kill-Ed Wrench. See? Now you know how hard it is.

"Come on," I told Al. "We'll go shopping together for the first two hours and then I'll go shopping on my own. After all, once I buy that present for my secret person, you're going to find out immediately who I'm going to give it to."

"Really?" Al asked.

"Really," was all I could say.

**Winry's POV**

I don't know what in the world am I supposed to give Havoc. He likes cigarettes, but it's time to give him something new. He can't smoke everyday! I sat down on a bench and thought carefully. This was a very important occasion that we were all waiting for, and I'm sure Havoc would like something that reaches his satisfactory – at least – to make him happy this Christmas. There were many people running around the Central Shopping Centre, looking for presents to give their friends and relatives.

Privately, I would rather go and buy a present for Ed. After all, I have a girly crush on him. He's really cute and funny, and that's the sort of guy everyone should be looking for. Oh, and their smartness too. You don't want a stupid dumb guy as your boyfriend – or even, your future husband – and walk around like an idiot with him. You'd just humiliate yourself, and no one wants that to happen. As I thought carefully about what to buy him, I saw Riza. I waved at her.

"Hi!" I cried. She turned around and headed up to me.

"How's it going?" Riza asked. "The shopping, I mean, if you don't know what I'm talking about."

I sighed. "Just wondering what to give to my secret person. If you know, I don't know what –" I couldn't tell her what gender my secret person was. I stared at her in silence, and she seemed to understand me.

"Don't worry," Riza replied, to my relief. "Don't bother telling me who you've got. Well, I better be going now. After all, shopping for my secret person might be harder than you think. Happy shopping!" She smiled goodbye and entered the Central Shoping Centre. I blew out a puff of air. She might think it's easy for me to go and buy Havoc a present. But it isn't. I was so annoyed that I glared at this child that was walking into a shop. That's when I saw it.

The place where I was going to buy Havoc a present, if you don't know.

There was a man who walked right into a Games Shop, where you could buy consoles and games for the consoles. Havoc told me that he bought the Xbox 360 – and showed me proof – and that he especially loved this game called 'Halo'. He had Halo 1, Halo 2 and Halo 3, but didn't have this game called Halo ODST that he desperately wanted. According to him, it contained a lot of shooting and death, and so I was sure that this is what I should give him.

I went in and looked for it. The Games Shop was pretty busy, and it took you one minute to go from one side of the shop to the other. There were tons of games on the shelves, and I saw the Xbox 360 games on the other side, where I wasn't exactly bothered to go. But I had to, anyways, to give Havoc his present. The clock was ticking, and it was already 2:57pm. The time sure moves fast!

At first I couldn't find it, so I went to one of the people who worked there and asked them if they had it in stock. Unfortunately, there wasn't any left, as I was pretty popular, so I decided to go and look for another game. This was the only Games Shop I knew of, and so it was too bad for Havoc. He can't blame me for not exploring around Amestris a lot. The only thing I usually do that's new in my life is go to Rush Valley once in a while to work there. When I grow up, I vowed I was going to be the best and well-known automail mechanic. And that I was going to work in Rush Valley. So far I've got a temporary job at Studio Garfiel's, but the owner himself told me I could work there when I'm a little bit older. Back to the point, I looked around the shelves and there was a certain game that got me interested.

It was called Call of Duty.

I heard from Fuery that it was one of the best games he has ever played in his life. It was like when you were in war, kind of like the Ishbalan war, and that you were killing the enemies. It was really realistic and it was MA15+. Okay, that's Havoc's Christmas gift and he better like it, as it costed a fortune!

As I exited the Games Shop with the gift in the bag, I caught sight of Rebecca who was heading in my direction. Thank God she didn't see me, because then she would be wondering what I was doing in the Games Shop and who I had to buy a present for the Secret Santa thing. I quickly ran out of the Central Shopping Centre and went home to go and wrap my present up.

**Rebecca's POV**

I was pretty sure I saw Winry coming out of the Games Shop only just a while ago.

It was quite a blur, but I recognised her face instantly. I quickly ran up to catch up with her, only to lose sight once I turned around the corner. Blast it! Just when I was going to ask her what the hell she was doing in the Games Shop and who she had. But I guess she knew that, which was why she ran away in the first place. Man, she can read my mind!

I was to buy a present for Lan Fan, but I don't know what she likes and I don't practically don't even know her! What I do know is that she does Ninja classes and Kunai lessons after school everyday and that she enjoys it, but that's it. Wait… does she like cookies? There's a bakery just across the road from my house that is pretty popular. I always bought cookies there for my friends on special occasions.

Maybe that is what I should go and buy her.

I quickly walked out the Central Shopping Centre and ran straight off to my house. There were snowflakes drifting down to the bottom and the wind was blowing really badly. Soon the weather was going to be worse, according to the weather news I watched yesterday. I looked at my watch and saw the time. It was 3:16pm. Blast it! I would reach home at 4:30pm if I'm at this current speed. I decided to take the bus home as I would reach the bakery quicker.

Then I realised that I left my bus pass at home, so I was going to have to pay. What a good day!

But luckily, the bus driver was someone I knew very well, and I managed to get away with it. The others who were in the bus were obviously not happy, but I didn't really give a damn about them. I was lost in thought. Who got Havoc as their secret person? I was pretty curious, because I half-hoped that I would get him. I knew he liked cigarettes, and if I gave him a lighter along with it, he would be twice as happy.

Finally, the bus stopped near my house. I thanked the driver, like, ten billion times before stepping out. The bakery still had its long queue, even in this freaking damn cold weather, and I had to wait for half an hour before it was my turn. It was already 4:06pm when I finally bought my favourite chocolate cookies. I was definitely sure that the Xingese girl would like it, but, of course, there were some doubts too. Does she even like cookies? What if she doesn't like it? I would have ruined her Christmas!

Returning home, I took out some Christmas wrapping paper and covered the cookies in it. Just so you know, they were in a container, and even if they weren't going to be fresh for tomorrow, hey, at least I still gave her a present… right? The wrapping paper had hollies decorated all over it and on some parts of the paper was yellow stars. It looked pretty awesome, and I spent an hour just admiring my work. Now, all I need is some good rest for tomorrow.

**Ling's POV**

Wow! Isn't it a coincidence that I have Fu as my secret person? He's my old man!

Wait… what am I supposed to give him?

For about the first two hours I was just standing in the middle of a busy street just thinking about how it was amazing that I got Fu as my secret person. That was just a precious waste of time just thinking about that. Now I only have about one hour to find what to give Fu. Now I guess I have to admit that I am pretty stupid.

Looking around, I tried to look – and think – for something that old man Fu would like. You cannot guess how hard it is to think of something. Man, what does he like? He's like, dead serious and stuff and teaches Lan Fan extra ninja and kunai skills every day. Just thinking about Lan Fan makes me dreamy…

Snap out of it!

Well, I still don't know what to give him. I'll just go and find him a $5 gift card for a supermarket. He's probably low on rations in his house. Not exactly a house… he just lives in a tent in the middle of nowhere, because he doesn't like houses. Which is weird.

Okay, now I've decided to give him a $5 gift card. I mean, I'm pretty damn poor. I always knock on Ed's door to ask for money, and the answer is always, "Hell no, you squinty-eyed bastard! Soon I'm just going to be wasting all my goddamn money on you just so that you can go and buy your *beeping* bullshit!"

And I don't want to hear those snappy words again from him… this Christmas, at least.

I found a shop called Central Supermarket that had a small rack with gift cards on it. There was a range from $5 gift cards to $100 gift cards. I was about to go and take the $5 gift card from the rack when I realised that if I gave him something that cheap, his Christmas is not going to be very enjoyable.

In the end, I bought the $50 supermarket gift card, and that was about a quarter of my money.

At least I'm going to make the old man happy. I quickly went home and began to wrap it, only to realise it was a pretty small present. Everyone would know immediately that it was a gift card, so I decided to get a big cardboard box and put the one small gift card in there.

Hahaha! All done! He would suspect that his present is going to be a huge one, only to realise it was a gift card! What a surprise!

I turned on the TV and began to watch the news.

"_And now for the weather forecast for next week," _the news reporter announced, _"for as it seems, Saturday – which is tomorrow – is going to be very windy, with loads of snow. Fortunately, the snow will stop falling on Sunday, and you can all make your snowmen and have your snowball fights! And on Monday…"_

"I'm glad that we're doing our Secret Santa thing in Roy's place," I muttered to himself. Then I heard the doorbell ringing, and I knew that it was Lan Fan. She lived with me in my house because she had asked to move in, and of course, I had accepted her in. Happily I switched the TV off and opened the door.

"Hi Lan Fan!" I cried in my cheerful tone. "How was your shopping?"

"Good," Lan Fan replied quietly. "Umm… would you let me go in so I can wrap it? Oh, and please don't look." I nodded and stepped aside to let my friend in. She entered and quickly ran over to the lounge room and started wrapping.

I was lucky to have her living with me. First off, she's pretty damn rich, so I don't have to worry about going broke. Without her, I'd be begging by the streets right now. And second of all… well, maybe I shouldn't talk about it. But perhaps you already know.

I didn't manage to see what Lan Fan bought for her secret person but knew it was really big, bigger than the big box that I put the $50 gift card in. I gasped with shock when she said I could finally come in and see how massive the present was. See? I told you she was damn rich.

"Can you _please _tell me who this present is for?" I pleaded, my impatience to find out this 'secret person' running out.

To my disappointment, she shook her head. "No way," she told me. "If I told you, you'd be going mad right now."

"Is it Ed?"

"Not telling."

"Is it Al?"

"I told you, I'm not telling."

"Is it Winry?"

"Which part of 'I'm not telling' don't you understand?" Lan Fan's patience was running out.

"Pretty please?" I begged. I really wanted to know. Whoever this secret person was, Lan Fan was determined not to tell me. And she bought him or her a really big present too. I was pretty sure it was either Roy or Riza. She knows them pretty well, even though she's still quiet around them, but does that really matter?

Yet again, Lan fan shook her head. "You're never going to find out until tomorrow."

"But how am I supposed to find out who you gave it to when we're not supposed to tell anyone who we gave the present to and the person who receives the present doesn't even know what it is until they guess?" I asked. The sentence was pretty long, but I was not in the mood for commas or full stops. According to Ed, it was my 'stupid-fast-blabbering talk'.

"You'll definitely know," Lan Fan replied without looking at me. "It'd be so obvious."

I didn't understand what her words meant. In fact, I don't even understand _her. _Maybe it was because I was pretty dumb and stupid. I always got C's and D's for my reports, and all the teachers hate me. Well, it's not my fault I'm that dumb!

Actually, it is.

"Okay then…" I sighed. "It's already 5:24pm, according to the room clock here. How about we watch a movie?"

Lan Fan nodded. "Fine by me," she answered, and we sat down on the couch to watch the supposedly horror movie – as Lan Fan said it was. Actually, it was the scariest and most terrifying movie I have ever watched in my life! I was going to have nightmares tonight.

But Lan Fan was different. She told me that, "I can't believe it's rated M! It's not even _damn scary_! Those people who filmed this movie need to get a life!"

Usually Lan Fan doesn't say this stuff unless she's mad or crazy or just plain sad and unhappy. Now she's in her angry mood because she can't believe it's not scary, but it is, because when you see the zombies killing the people, you see the heads falling off and the pool of blood. Shiver…

"Hey…" Lan Fan suddenly said as we walked to our bedrooms, "if you're that terrified then you can come and sleep in my room. I have a mattress underneath the bed, because I just bought one. Don't tell me you're not scared," she added. "Because I can see the look of fright in your eyes."

I sighed. She always knew my thoughts and feelings for some odd reason. Perhaps she was a psychic. Now _that's _a scare too. I finally accepted her offer and I dragged the blanket and pillow from my room and transported it over to hers. Pulling the blankets over me I heart Lan Fan say, "Good night."

"Good night…" I said in a scared way. Somehow, I was perfectly sure I would be getting nightmares, and it was about half the night before I finally managed to drift off into that sleep that I really needed, especially for a day like tomorrow.

**Havoc's POV**

Today is the day to go over to Mustang's place and celebrate our Secret Santa Christmas together.

I love Christmas, because every year I always give my special Rebecca a present. Okay, I'll confess, I'm in love with her. I mean, look at her eyes. And her hair. Aren't they beautiful? Yes, right? I thought so. And I am so lucky to get her name for my secret person.

I bought her some clothes from her favourite clothing shops. They were *beeping* damn expensive, but anything for her.

Drowsily, I throw the blankets off me and stand up, out of bed. I staggered over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror at my own reflection. Wait… is that wrinkles? Am I growing old? Nooo! This can't happen! Whatever, I just get ready and after like, five minutes I was changed and ready to go.

Roy told us that we were to go to his house at 11:00am. Right now it was 10:16am. Not a long time, and it takes me half an hour to get to his place from here to his house in this freaking damn cold weather. In case you haven't noticed, I'm old enough to go and drive my own car now.

But it's way too cold, and because I'm not screwed to go and drive, I asked for a taxi instead. Neat, right?

I reached Roy's at 10:52am. I'm eight minutes earlier than supposed to be. But Roy shouldn't care… so that's fine. I marched over to his front porch and rang on the door. After a short while, I saw the door open and Roy glared at me. "You're seven minutes early," he growled.

"So what?" I stared at him in confusion. "Does it really matter?"

"I only just woke up…"

"What? But it's almost 11:00am, you idiot!"

"I know… but it only takes me five minutes to get ready…" He rolled his eyes and shut the door, leaving me outside the house on his front porch shivering from the cold. Doesn't he give a damn that I'm freezing out here? Probably not, but whatever, because soon I caught sight of Ed and Al coming over.

"Hi," I called, waving. "The Mustang guy just ditched me out here."

Ed laughed. "That's him, alright," he replied. "Got your present?"

I stared at him. "Oh, _shit_!" How could I forget? It was for _Rebecca, _not anyone else! I didn't even drive here! The stupid taxi guy did! Before Ed or Al could say anything, I bolted away from Roy's house and dashed down to where the taxis usually parked. Fortunately I got a taxi immediately and he drove me off back home.

Opening the door, I quickly searched for the present and found it on my bedroom table. I wondered what it was doing there when I realised I wrapped it seconds before I went to sleep. I used my car this time to go and drive over to Roys'.

I rang the doorbell and checked the time. It was 12:03pm. Damn, I was really late.

Roy opened the door and sighed. "You're one hour and three minutes late," he informed me.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I've got the time on the wall and I always check it before I open the door. Hurry up and come in. It's freezing out there." I gladly went in and sat down on his lounge chair, where the rest of the group was huddled.

"Finally," Winry snapped. "You took your time."

"Not really," I replied. "I was rushing when I realised I didn't bring the present over." Roy had placed the present underneath the Christmas tree and was walking over to sit with us.

"So," he said, "ready for our Christmas lunch?"

**Falman's POV**

Privately, I don't want to eat. I've already eaten breakfast and don't have the appetite for lunch. But then, seeing the delicious Christmas pudding on the dining table, I guess I could take a _little _bit. Tailing the rest of the group, I asked Roy, "What are we going to do after eating our Christmas lunch?"

He shrugged. "I dunno," he replied. "Probably opening the presents?"

Well, that was obvious. I mean, what else are we going to do rather than opening our secret presents? Quickly I sat on a chair and stared at all the food on the table. I wasn't really hungry, but you could hear Ling's stomach growling with hunger and he was complaining, "I'm huunggryy…"

"You can eat once we are allowed to," Lan Fan replied without looking at him. I was sure she was blushing. "And after everyone else eats. That's the respectful way to do it."

Leaving Ling to protest to his 'girlfriend', I turned to Havoc, who was dreamily staring at Rebecca. I sighed. Why is everyone flirting over everyone? This is just stupid. I've never had someone I liked, and never will. It's good to be single. At least I don't have anything to distract me from my assignments and tests.

"Hey," I said, poking Havoc. He came back to reality and glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Uhh…" he hesitated. "I was just… just… _daydreaming_! Yeah, that's right! I was daydreaming! You know, thinking about other stuff and not thinking about your surroundings and all…"

"Yes," I replied loudly. "I know what daydreaming is. But you didn't look like you were. You were all moony over Rebecca." I pointed at the girl. "Dreaming 'bout her?"

"Shut up!" Havoc snapped, flushing with embarrassment. I hit the jackpot. So he _does _like Rebecca. "You can just admit that you like her, you know. I won't laugh… promise…" He was about to shout at me to hide his embarrassment when Roy announced, "Umm… merry Christmas and a happy new year?"

Ed sighed. "You're not meant to ask us," he told Mustang.

"Right… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I covered my ears. Roy didn't really like talking to a whole group of people. That's why, in fifth grade, when he wanted to become a prefect of Central Public School, he freaked out before he even started his speech. _That's _how cowardly he is. But then, it's a wonder how he's really loud in front of us when he's making smart comments to Ed.

"You can eat now," Roy informed us, and he sat down, ready to eat the Christmas turkey he cooked in the oven, when he realised that half of it was gone – literally – and found out that Ling had taken it. Lan Fan tutted and glared at the Xingese boy.

"Don't worry..." Roy sighed. "I mean, I've eaten Christmas turkey every year, and I suppose that Ling's never eaten one in his life..."

Lan Fan answered, "Actually, he's been eating Christmas turkey ten times per year ever since two years ago when I moved over to his place to live permanently." Roy stared at her in shock and I, too, was surprised. Ling was really poor and always used to steal Ed's money. But now, seeing that he has someone else to take the money from, of course he's going to go out every day.

Ling laughed, half-embarrassed, half happy. I half-heartedly took some Christmas pudding and forced it down my throat. It was pretty good, except I didn't have the appetite for it. That was the only thing I ate while the others gobbled the food.

After lunch – and I was happy it ended so quickly – Roy decided to watch some TV before we opened the presents. I guess he was too lazy to go up and open the presents after eating. I had the same feeling too, and soon I felt awfully sick. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and so I ran over to the bathroom and _puked _the pudding out.

**Al's POV**

I watched as Falman suddenly ran over to the bathroom and everyone else's gaze followed mine. Suddenly, I heard some gurgling noise and it turned out that Falman had vomited in Roy's toilet. Roy leaped to his feet and demanded, "Vato! That's totally _disgusting!"_

Ed, who was next to me, stuck his tongue out and Mei was covering her mouth. Once Falman came back out again, Roy was telling him about 'manner issues in the house' and told him, "No puking allowed in the house." I sighed at both Roy's and Falman's immaturity. But then, I'm immature too. I keep blabbering about cats all the time, which pisses Ed off.

"Umm... maybe we should start opening the presents now," Rebecca said. "It's already 1:49pm, as said from Roy's clock."

I looked at the time. Wow, the time did move fast! It really was 1:49pm... well, now it's 1:50pm, but that didn't really matter. As I watched the others nod their head, I too agreed. After all, I couldn't wait to see the look on Mei's face when she sees what I bought her. It's all thanks to Ed!

Even though he isn't very fond of Mei, he was the one who thought of the present to give her. It was really expensive, but it was worth it to make someone's heart happy this Christmas. We all gathered around the Christmas tree and waited for Roy to announce something that he wanted to say.

"Well, who'd like to go first to open their present?" Roy asked.

"Me!" Mei announced immediately. "I want to go first!"

"No way," Ed shouted. "_I'm _opening it first!"

"I said it first!"

"Who cares? I'm older than you!"

"Does that really matter?"

"Well, in this case, it does!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ORDER ME, YOU MIDGET!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RICE GRAIN GIRL?"

Sighing, I looked at the others. They were impatient, seriously waiting for their turn to open their Christmas presents. All Ed and Mei did together was shout and throw painful insults and offenses at each other. Roy blew out a puff of air and yelled over their screaming by saying, "Shut up! If you guys are going to keep arguing, then _I _should go and open my present first!"

Both Ed and Mei stopped shouting and glared at each other. "It's all your fault I can't open my present first," Mei hissed.

"No, it's yours!" Ed protested.

Roy ignored their bickering and looked at the presents. "Let's see..." he muttered. "To Havoc, to Fu, to Winry... aha!" He pulled out a tall present that was quite long too. "To Roy!" He quickly read the card out loud so everyone could hear. "Dear Roy, I wish you a both a happy Christmas and a new year. I hope you enjoy your present that I have bought you. Please treasure it in your heart."

Everyone went 'ooh' except for Riza, who folded her arms. Roy was faintly embarrassed, but turned to rip the wrapping. The present was in a cardboard box, and Roy opened it. We all held our breaths as he stared at it. He smiled. "Thanks for the present..." He paused, and we knew he was going to guess who the secret present-buyer was.

"...Riza."

**Mei's POV**

So it was _Riza _who was the secret present-buyer of Roy's gift.

I think.

That's was Roy's guess. Now it was for Riza to confirm this. Everyone turned to Riza and looked at her curiously. I still didn't get to see what Roy's present was, which was pretty disappointing, but before Riza could say anything, Roy pulled his present out. It was a stuffed toy; a golden retriever plushie.

It was incredibly _adorable, _and I wish that it was my secret present-buyer who bought me the present. If Heymans Breda was here he would be screeching with fear, even though it was totally fake. After all, he had 'dog-phobia'. I'm pretty dumb, so I don't know what the name is for a person who's scared of dogs. That is, if there was such a phobia.

"Roy..." I realised that Riza was trying to speak. "You're... right. I did buy you that Christmas present."

I gasped, and so did everyone else. My, what _love _between them! It's actually pretty obvious that they are in love with each other. There were rumours about it, but if you look closely and carefully, the rumours turn out to be true. Now everyone gathered here knows that.

I glanced at Al. I liked him, but who knows if he likes me? All he ever talks to me about it Alkhastry, in which I excel at. He's dying to understand Alkhastry and how it works. What about me? Does he like me? Or the Alkhastry better? I shouldn't be thinking this stuff, especially at Christmas Eve.

"T-thanks for the present," Roy stammered, flushing. "I really like it."

"You're welcome," Riza replied without looking at him. I giggled.

"So now who's turn to open the presents?" Ed demanded. "Is it my turn?" Without waiting for an answer he quickly ran over to search for his present. I gulped. It was _me _who was the secret present-buyer of Ed's present. I hoped he liked it. Well, actually, he won't like it. If he finds out it's me he will kill me, strangling me first before he stabbed me.

Roy ran up to him and grabbed him. "Hey!" he protested. "You're opening your present _last _now!"

But I don't think that Ed heard him, or even noticed that Roy was grabbing him. Quickly he located the present and ripped open the present without reading the card. He must have been pretty desperate to see it, but he would take all of it back once he sees it.

"What the hell?"

I supposed he must have seen his present already. Sigh... that's sad. I was hoping that he would say something like "thank you".

"What the freakin' HELL? WHY DO I HAVE *BEEPING* _MILK _FOR MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT? AND COOKIES?" He pointed a finger at me. "YOU MUST BE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS!" Then he glared at Winry. "OR MAYBE YOU!" Then he turned to Roy. "OR MAYBE - ... wait, you can't have, because you gave Riza a present."

"Exactly," Roy replied.

"Well, it was me," I said. "I thought you would grow taller if I gave you the-"

"If you gave me _COW PISS_?" Ed was outrageous.

"READ THE CARD!" I snapped. He glared at the card and read it out loud: "Dear Ed, I hope you have fun this Christmas. This milk should make you grow taller ^^. From your secret person."

**Lan Fan's POV**

Ed was always immature ever since I met him. And he always hated milk. That's the reason why he's so damn _short._

You see, everyone always drinks milk, whether they hate it or not. That's how they're tall right now. Even though Mei may be shorter than Ed, she's about five years younger than him. She's twelve right now, and the rest are about seventeen or higher.

It's weird that Roy had to repeat his school years in primary school, but then, so did Riza. And Falman. And Havoc. They're actually pretty smart, if you ask me. And some people are just _way _too dumb... like Ling.

If you get my drift, I've never really liked him. At least until he confessed his love to me. But that was in ninth grade! Now we're in eleventh grade, and I don't even know if he can remember that far back! It's a wonder that I can still remember that moment, but that was the very first time that he kissed me. On the cheek, not where you thought it was.

But I'm relieved he didn't do it there, otherwise I would have _slapped _him and kicked his ass and maybe even murder him. I was way too young to be thinking about doing that stuff. But now, seeing that I'm more mature than the years behind, I think it's about time to start dating.

Great! I'm so stupid! Why am I thinking about this damn shitty stuff right now? I'm_ not _going out! EVER!

Meanwhile, Ed and Mei were still doing their protesting, and so Al decided to open his present. Just at the moment when Al announced he was going to, Ed stopped arguing and watched. Mei laughed as though she won the fight. I didn't think so. I was pretty sure that Ed was the one who bought Al's Secret Santa present.

At least, I think so.

And I was damn right too.

"Thank you, Ed!" said Al when he realised that it was Ed who bought him the present. Al recognised Ed's handwriting on the card and knew straight away that it was his brother who bought the present.

"No need to thank me, you know," Ed replied.

"It's so cute!"

"Uh-huh."

"I love long white-furred cats! They're so cute!"

"Yep."

"I think they're called Chinchillas'... right?"

"I guess so..."

Ling laughed. "Well, don't you think it's time that I open my present, ney?"

"Sure," Roy answered. "Go ahead."

I suddenly felt scared. What if Ling didn't like his present? Well, he should, because I spent a whole lot of money on it. He needs to know how much I like him, and hate him, at the same time. I still hate him for not saying how much he loved me after ninth grade. It was really sad...

Ling took his large present out and stared at me. "This is from you, is it not?"

I nodded, blushing with embarrassment. "Y-yes..."

Without waiting, he quickly took the card and read it aloud: "Dear Ling, Merry Christmas and I hope that you enjoy the rest of this year with me. I hope this present means a lot to you, because it does to me, and I hope that we can have some fun together. From your secret person, in which you should know who it is right now. Well, of course I do, Lan Fan," he said to me.

I was pretty embarrassed. Ling opened it and gasped with shock when he saw what was in there. I bought a whole ton of food including his favourite instant noodles, canned vegetables and peaches. I also managed to buy a golden-yellow pig. It read "May you be rich in the future" on it.

Ling gave me a huge smile. And it was _really _huge. "Thank you very much, ney!"

I didn't know how to reply.

**Fu's POV**

I already knew that Ling had a crush on Lan Fan, but I didn't know that it was vice versa too.

"So, who else is going to open their presents?" Roy asked. Falman raised his hand. "Okay, you go and open it."

Falman went over to his present. In case you don't even know, it was me who had to go and buy him a present. I don't know what he likes. I'm not in high school; I've graduated a very long time ago. So I'm guessing that every teenager must like cigarettes, but I can't be so sure.

Once Falman opened up his present – which was the smallest among the others – he stared at the cigarettes. "Umm…" he looked around. "Who bought this? Havoc? Roy? Rebecca?" The three that he mentioned shook their heads and Havoc demanded:

"Just because you got given cigarettes doesn't mean it's me, 'kay?"

"Well," Falman replied, "I know you do like cigarettes, so I just suspect it's you."

Havoc sighed. Did that mean that this Vato Falman guy doesn't like cigarettes? What a waste of money; I could've given him a bag of lollies instead. That would be worth it. Or even a gingerbread man. I raised my hand. "I bought it."

Falman stared at me in shock. "B-but… I… don't… like… cigarettes…"

I blew out a puff of air. "Well, I just knew that," I replied. "Sorry if you don't like it…"

"Oh, come on!" Havoc said. "Smoking is so damn cool, Falman! Once you start smokin', you're gonna get _addicted _to it!"

"_I'll pass," _Falman answered. "I'm not going to go smoking!"

I didn't know what to do. How in the world was I supposed to know that this teenager Falman didn't like cigarettes? I thought every teenager liked cigarettes. Havoc likes cigarettes, Roy's starting to smoke for the sake of it, Ling was chatting about smoking one day, I caught Ed smoking one time, and even Winry's starting too.

"Then give those cigarettes to me!" pleaded Havoc.

"I don't really mind if you give it to him, you know," I told Falman. "If you don't like it, then don't worry."

Falman shrugged. "I can just give these to someone else," he replied. "Sorry Havoc, but you're the unlucky one."

Havoc sniffed with sadness.

"You didn't read the card," I pointed out before anyone could say anything.

"Oh, right!" Falman took out the card and read it out loud: "Dear Falman, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Enjoy your present. From, Fu."

Ling stared at me. "You're not meant to say that you gave the present, you know."

"Really?" I asked. "But does it really matter now? I mean, he didn't read the card first."

Ed sighed. "You know, the elderly just have some damn _stupid _brains sometimes."

"How dare you…!" I hissed and we got into a scuffle.

**Riza's POV**

It was pretty fun watching others open their presents. Winry gave Havoc a Call Of Duty game, and even though it wasn't Halo, it was something Havoc really appreciated. Mei got a kunai from Al, and she hugged him for ten minutes. Havoc gave Rebecca some dresses that looked really pretty on her, and Rebecca was really embarrassed and thankful at the same time.

I was pretty shocked when Fu received a big box, even though it was slightly smaller than Lan Fan's one. Fu immediately knew that it was Ling's, because of the fact that Ling had dropped hints. I didn't know that Ling could afford so much that he could buy such a big present. Everyone was shocked, too.

But then, it turned out to be a stupid $50 gift card, which was _way smaller _than the box. Ling started laughing, but Fu didn't really care, and said thanks for giving him it, because he needed to buy some groceries this week. I think he just said that to stop his anger and keep calm. If he didn't, he would be strangling Ling by now.

Winry really liked her present. She got three wrenches; one for beating Ed up with, one for beating Al up with, and the other to beat anyone else with. Well, that's what Winry wanted to do with them. Ed cursed Falman for buying her the wrenches, but Falman explained that he wanted Ed to get beat up, anyway. That's when Falman received a bloody nose.

Rebecca gave Lan Fan some chocolate cookies from her favourite bakery shop. Lan Fan didn't really change her mood at all; she just said "thank you" and "I like the cookies", but that's about all. I was pretty sure that Rebecca felt really guilty for giving Lan Fan a small present, but Lan Fan reassured her that it was a really good present and that it makes her happy.

Before you know it, it's my turn to open my present. Everyone knew it was from Roy. It was really weird, because I gave Roy a present, and he must've got my name on his secret person paper. I didn't really expect that it was him to go and give me my Christmas present.

"Hurry up, Riza," Rebecca told me impatiently. "We're going to be waiting here for _ages _if all you're going to do is stare at the present."

"I wonder what you'd look like when you grow up to be an old hag," Ed joked.

Fu glared at him. "Watch your words, mister," he growled.

"…eep," he squeaked in fear.

I looked at my present once more and decided to read the card first. I opened the card and read it out loud so the others could hear: "Dear Riza Hawkeye, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. The present I have bought for you costed a fortune and I hope that you enjoy it and keep it safely. It is very fragile. Just like you! Hahaha! Was that funny? From, your secret person."

I glanced at Roy. "That was not funny," I said. He shrugged.

Now it was time to open my present. It wasn't very big, but at least it was bigger than the box of cigarettes. I tore open the wrapping paper and noticed that my present was in a blue box. I opened the lid and everyone crowded around me to see what it was. Except Roy himself, of course.

"It's a… a… necklace and a pair of earrings?" Everyone stared at Roy.

"Is _that _what you gave her?" Ed asked.

"Well, it looks like I did, you idiot," Roy answered.

"It's really… nice," I told him. He nodded, but didn't look really happy. I think that he expected more 'happier' emotions, so I decided to be dramatic for a while.

"Actually, it's totally _awesome!" _I said, quite loudly. Rebecca stared at me as though I had just gone totally mad, and Ed had his mouth open. "I would have never asked for a better present than this. I didn't know you were very nice, Roy."

"Well, I didn't buy it," Roy replied. "It was my grandmother's. She told me to give it to the one I… I…"

"You… what?" asked Winry.

"I umm…" Roy went all silent.

"You don't have to tell us, you know," Havoc said after a while of 'deafening' silence. "You and Riza could take in private, and the rest of us will just have our happy chats right here…"

Roy flushed. "Nah," he answered. "Let's just enjoy our time by going out!"

The group chatted happily as we left his house and went over to the Grand Central Amusement Park. It was known as the Fun Park to the kids. We all sat on the benches while both Al and Mei went to the playground to play on the swings. Aren't they a little too 'old' for that now?

Roy and I were sitting on a separate bench, away from the others. I felt uncomfortable just sitting there. I was thinking about going over to the others and blabbering with them when Roy said, "Did you _really _like the present?"

"What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, you sounded a bit… _sarcastic _when you said that it was totally awesome and that you didn't know I was very nice. That was all fake, right?"

"I'm saying the truth. I really like it. It's just that I don't know how to express my feelings. Does that make any sense?"

He stared at me. "I guess so…"

I finally couldn't stand it anymore. This was just like all those stories I read. They talk to each other, getting closer to the subject of love, when they do all their romantic stuff. That could take hours. I moved straight to the end. "If you like me, you can just confess it right now, you know."

Roy stared at me in shock. I sighed. He was speechless right now.

Once he got his voice back, he said, "Well, I do have to admit I _am _quite fond of you…"

"Yeah? And?"

"IF YOU REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER THAN DO YOUR ROMANTIC STUFF ALREADY, YOU IDIOTS!" That was Ed's voice, not Roy's.

We realised that the others were actually eavesdropping on us! How sneaky of them! Well, except for Al and Mei, who were still playing in the playground. I sighed. "That was pretty mean of you guys," I said to them. "Eavesdropping is really bad, you know."

"We were so damn curious to find out what was happening between you two, ney," Ling explained. Lan Fan nodded, bringing her jacket closer to her as the wind grew a little bit chillier.

"You can kiss each other right now," Winry added.

"No way right now!" I snapped.

"Then let's hurry up and get back to Roy's place!" Ed complained. "I'm so damn cold!"

As we all headed back to Roy's, I felt as though my Christmas was going to be a very good one… and romantic, too.

**PoX's Note: ****Ta-dah! The very longest story I've ever written in my life! Over 9,000 words! I hope it's worth reading it, because this took exactly 5 damn days to write this! Sorry if you think the swearing is a little bit too… over the top. I'm just in the mood for swearing too. I'm sorry if the story was a little bit too long. Oh, and this is my very first 1****st**** person story. I hope it's worth it… again. I think the romance isn't that high, because I'm just not very good at writing romance stories. Also, this story goes especially to the Gem Alchemist, because she's cool! Oh, because there's been something new happening… *hint hint* Oh yes, I forgot to thank the other Alchemist, too. So, that concludes this story and please review! I put a lot of effort on this one!**


End file.
